Not Your Average Fairytale
by RaeganBlack
Summary: "I've seen this somewhere before, but we're not your average fairytale." -James Sirius Potter Sequel to "I Don't Like Her, I Swear!" You should probably read that before this one, just to have the basic information on everyone. :
1. Prologue

**A/N: Oh my Rowling! Here's the first chapter to "Not Your Average Fairytale"! I'm going to try to get this one done in about 10 chapters, but we'll see how that goes! Thank you for all the reviews and love for "I Don't Like Her, I Swear!" You guys are amazing! I hope you enjoy James's story as much as you loved that one! So, Here it is!**

_Not Your Average Fairytale_

_A Next Generation Fic_

_James Sirius Potter and Rhea Thomas_

_Prologue: Everyone Knows Who You Are_

_James POV:_

It was James Potter's first year at Hogwarts. Though he put on a good front for his family, he was more than nervous. If he wouldn't admit it to anyone else, he'd admit it to himself, part of him wanted to be in Slytherin. He had done a lot of reading up on the Houses of Hogwarts, never where anyone could see mind you, and Slytherin didn't seem that much of a bad house. It just seemed like they got stuck with a lot of bad people. Though, he knew that, he felt like he had to get into Gryffindor. James just _knew _that his dad would be disappointed in him if he got put in Slytherin.

So when it was his turn to be sorted, he started begging the hat to putting him into Gryffindor before the Sorting Hat was even on his head yet. He really didn't think it would help, but it was worth a shot right? James nearly jumped when he heard the quiet whispering inside his head, even though he had been expecting it.

'Ah, another Potter. I was wondering if Harry Potter was ever going to have children. I see that you're the oldest of three, named for your grandfather and your father's godfather. Those are hard names to live up to. You want to be in Slytherin, but are asking for Gryffindor so that you don't disappoint your family. Very interesting. You would do well in either house. They would both help you in different ways, but if you're sure about Gryffindor, then there's only one place for you.' Then the hat yelled out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

James sighed in relief as he jumped off the stool and all but ran to the Gryffindor table where his cousin, Freddie, was waiting for him. James slid in between Freddie and another first year, grinning from ear to ear.

The girl beside him smiled up at him. "Congratulations!" She told him, holding out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Rhea Thomas."

"James Potter." He replied smiling at the light haired young girl.

She laughed. "Oh, trust me, everyone here knows who you are."

It was that laugh that captivated him from the beginning. He didn't know anything about her, even though she seemed to know him, but he knew that he wanted to make her laugh that laugh a million times over.

End Prologue.

**A/N: Okay, Okay, I know it was short but it's just the prologue! I'll be working on the First Chapter soon! Hang with me! I haven't really given James too much thought so I'm learning about him along with you guys! You know the drill! REVIEW!**

**Yours Truly, **

**Rae**


	2. Chapter 1: Last Chance

_Chapter 1: Last Chance_

_James POV:_

James was lying in his new bed on his first night back at Hogwarts. It was his seventh and final year at the school and he had been named Head Boy. Everyone was surprised, except for him, that is. He had carefully cultivated his reputation as a prankster and playboy. He made sure that no one knew just how much time he spent studying, keeping his grades up. Everyone thought that it just came to him or that he was cheating off of someone, and he let them think that. He did it all to get where he was now. One of the perks of being Head Boy was having a private dorm room that you only had to share with the Head Girl, who had her own private room on the other side of the tower. There was a shower and common room that the two had to share, as well.

He had done it all for one reason, rather one person. Rhea Thomas, the current Head Girl. Over the years, James and Rhea had shared very few civil conversations since that first Welcoming Feast six years ago. She thought that he was a good for nothing prat and he though she was too stuck up for her own good. That didn't stop him from nearly obsessing about her, though. Rhea Thomas had been the one girl he could never get but always wanted. Some people said that he wanted her from that first day, but it wasn't true. He had been much too obsessed with Quidditch at the time to really notice her all that much and then for three years after he had been too caught up in pulling pranks on anything that moved with his cousin and best mate, Freddie.

It was his fifth year when he began to really notice Rhea Thomas, and any other girl for that matter. That was the year that he had earned the title of Playboy of Gryffindor House. It was then that he had fully lived up to his namesakes. He tried to get Rhea Thomas into his bed more times than he could count but she always denied him.

He had tried everything he could think of from being a prat and picking on her to offering to help her with whatever subjects she was having trouble in to finally ignoring her. None of it seemed to work, but it was his last year at Hogwarts now, and his last chance to win her over. Everyone thought that it was a game to him, and at first, it was, but sometime over the past two years, James Sirius Potter had fallen in love with Rhea Thomas. No one thought that he could get her, but let's face it. He was James Potter, and he always gets what he wants.

_Rhea's POV:_

Rhea knew that she should sleep, but her mind wouldn't slow down long enough for her to slip into unconsciousness. That was how she ended up sitting in the common room that she shared with the Head Boy at midnight the first night before classes began.

She sighed. The Head Boy was the exact reason that she was sitting up instead of sleeping peacefully in her new double sized bed. James Potter was the last person that she expected to make Head Boy, but at the same time, she shouldn't have been too surprised. He was the only one who could match her, even sometimes beat her, when it came to marks. The boy had gotten ten OWLs their fifth year. Ten! She had only managed to walk away with nine!

At the time, Rhea had hated him for that, but sometime in their sixth year, James had seemed to change. What bugged her was that she liked that change. To everyone else, he was still the playboy of Gryffindor House and prankster extraordinaire, but he had shown her a different part of himself. The times that they had been forced together, by Prefect duties or classes, he had seemed serious. He had told her about what he wanted to do when he got out of school, which of course was to go professional in Quidditch, but he hadn't been cocky about it. He had stated it as if it was fact with no arrogance behind it.

By the time that the year had come to a close, she had found herself starting to fancy him. She couldn't admit it to her friends, who had heard her call him an irresponsible git more times than she had by his given name, so she kept it to herself. They had talked a few times over the summer, and it appeared that the change had stuck. He was still the boy that she finally got to see the year before.

Now, he was Head Boy. He hadn't said anything to her other than 'Hello, Thomas' on the train ride to school or since they had reached to school. Granted, they were busy with showing the first year Gryffindors to their dorm and getting there things set up.

She sighed again. She was going to have to just wait and see how things went. She knew she fancied him, but she wasn't quite ready to admit that yet. She knew that it would only be a matter of time before she finally told him though. It was becoming harder and harder to hide it when she was around him. And it might just be her last chance.

End Chapter.

**A/N: There's chapter 1! I know that there wasn't any dialogue or anything, but it's building up! I'll probably write the next chapter tonight, but REVIEW anyway! I need to know that you actually want to read this!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


	3. Chapter 2: Long Nights

_Chapter 2: Late Nights_

_James POV:_

James could already tell that NEWTs were going to be brutal. It was only the second class day and he already had more homework than he knew what to do with. He wasn't going to be able to keep up the whole act of not having to study this year. If the course load tonight was any proof, he was going to be spending many nights in his common room studying rather than out playing pranks on people with Freddie. Then there was going to be Quidditch on top of that.

Even though he wanted to go pro for Quidditch, he wanted to be able to get enough NEWTs to qualify for the Auror program if that fell through. The only person who knew that about him though was his Aunt Lixi, which was because of her being the head of his house. He reckoned that he would have told her anyway. If he could talk about his dreams to anyone it was her. For some reason, she had a special bond with the younger generation, even though she was older than his parents. He always thought it was because she still had a wild side that enjoyed their pranks as much as they did, even if she had to hide that because of her position at Hogwarts.

James sighed. It was going to be a long night. He still had to do rounds with Rhea before he could really get too far into his studying. Glancing at his watch, he saw that it was already time to meet up with her, but she hadn't come down from her room yet, so he figured he had a few moments still.

It wasn't long before he heard her door open and then close behind her a few seconds later. He got up and threw his robes back on over his uniform. He really didn't like that he still had to have his robes on, but there was nothing he could do about it. Rules were rules and even he had to abide by most of them.

Rhea was down the stairs by the time he closed his books and picked up his wand from the table. She looked around the common room with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"You were studying?" She asked, walking closer to him.

"Yeah, I do that occasionally you know." He replied, smirking.

"And here I thought that you just winged everything." She smiled at him.

"Not always. You would be surprised how much I actually have to study." James told her, not sure why he had mentioned it.

"Oh, sure I would." Rhea shook her head. "I've never seen you study a day in my life."

"That's because you don't spend enough time with me, Thomas. If you did you'd see how it really was." James winked at her before heading towards the portrait whole.

"Then why is it that I hear your own family complaining about how you never study but always get near perfect marks?" Rhea asked, walking out after him.

"Because they don't know either."

"They spend nearly all their time with you! If you studied, they would know." Rhea crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like to know a secret about me, Thomas?" James asked, enjoying the banter even if he was giving away some of his secrets.

"What, Potter?" She asked. At least she had said one of his names.

"I study just as much as you do; I just make sure no one sees me." He told her, spreading his arms out wide. He had always had a flair for the dramatic.

"I don't believe it. Between the pranks and the girls and detention, there is no way that you could study as much as I do." She exclaimed, stopping and turning to face him.

James laughed. "Every time I get in trouble, it's my Aunt Lixi, or as you know her Professor Dumbledore-Weasley, who catches me and she lets me bring my homework to detention. Half the time that people think I'm with some girl, I'm actually hidden away in some classroom, once again, studying. And finally, I only pull off about half the pranks that I get credit for, but I know who does the other half, and that's why I cover for them."

"Your aunt could get accused of favoritism for that, you know." Rhea replied, shaking her head. "And I still don't know if I believe you."

"She won't get accused of favoritism because everyone she gives detention to gets that option. Some people just think that studying is worse than doing whatever she has planned for them, though. She's really good about that kind of stuff." James told her, choosing to ignore the statement about not believing him. "If you ever got detention, then you would know."

"You claim that half the time when people think you were with some girl, that you actually weren't, but every time that I've heard about it, there was a detailed description of what you did to them. How do you explain that?" She asked, turning down another corridor.

"It depends on who they were." James said loftily. "I do have standards, you know."

Rhea looked like she was thinking about something. It surprised him when she asked, "What about Patricia Parkinson?"

"Absolutely not. She's one of the biggest slags in Slytherin, and I don't call someone a slag without good reason." James was offended.

"Then why would she say that she did? Just today, in fact." Rhea demanded. Was she jealous?

"I haven't been with anyone since the end of last year. I don't know why she would claim that I shagged her." James really shouldn't be surprised, but Merlin! He'd only been back in the castle for two bloody days! "And once again, I have standards."

He saw Rhea smile. Obviously his answer had pleased her. "Then what are these standards, Mr. Potter?" She asked, her smile growing bigger.

James was tempted to say 'you', but he knew that it probably wouldn't go over too well. "Well, to be honest, my standards have changed over the years, so do you want what my standards are now, or what they were for fifth and half of sixth year?" He inwardly cringed as he waited for her response.

"Your standards now."

He sighed in relief. "My standards now are definitely pickier than they were last year. She actually has to be able to hold a decent conversation, be able to stand up to me. I don't want someone who will bend to my every will, you know? I don't want her to be too much of a slag, just the thought of shagging someone who may have been with my brother or one of my cousins disgusts me. And as for looks, I'm not too picky so long as she's passably pretty, but I do tend to stray away from gingers." He took a deep breath when he finished. This was yet another thing that he hadn't told anyone. He really didn't know why he was telling her these things.

"That sounds more like what you would look for in a girlfriend than just someone to shag." Rhea commented.

James cleared his throat before replying. "The only difference is passion. I'll admit that I've shagged girls that I didn't fancy before. The way I know whether I want to try for a relationship with a girl is if I actually feel passion for her."

"Yet, to date, you've never had a steady girlfriend."

"That's because I haven't found someone that I actually feel passion for. Well, that's not completely true, I have found someone, but she doesn't like me in that way." James felt the blush rising in his cheeks. Damn this girl. He never blushed unless it was because of her.

"Have you ever asked her if she fancied you?" Rhea asked, she looked a little sad at the thought and James didn't know why.

"No, but she's made it more than obvious."

Rhea scoffed at that. "I only ever see girls falling all over you, James. Never once have I seen someone turn you down."

"Well, I never really gave her a chance to turn me down." James shrugged. "I don't like the thought of being rejected, so I never properly asked her on a date."

"Do I know her?" Rhea asked and James tried not to laugh at the irony.

"Yes, you know her." By this time, they were finished with their rounds, luckily they only had to cover a couple of floors; the Prefects would cover the rest.

"I could talk to her if you want." She told him, though from the look on her face she didn't want to.

James laughed humorlessly. "It's not really that easy." He told her when the portrait closed behind him.

"It might be." Rhea told him in a reassuring tone.

"It's not, but it's okay. I'll figure something out." He looked her in the eyes. "But, for now, if you'd like to join me in studying, you're welcome to. This way you'll have proof that the infamous James Potter actually studies." He smiled at her, trying to relieve the tension that had built up between the two of them. "It'll probably be a long night for me."

"Sure I'll join you."

End Chapter.

**A/N: I thought about changing to Rhea's POV here, but I thought that this was a good place to end the chapter. If I didn't then it would have dragged out a lot longer than it should! This should make up for the shortness of the first two chapters though! You know the drill, REVIEW! I can see a lot of people have read it but I have yet to get any reviews. **

**Yours Truly, **

**Rae**


	4. Chapter 3: Are You Ready?

**A/N: Just a quick warning, this chapter earns the fic its rating! If that makes you uncomfortable, then you'll be able to tell where it starts. Also, on a side note, this will be my first Lemon, so I apologize if it's crap. . **

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

_Chapter 3: Are You Ready?_

_Rhea POV:_

It was the first weekend of the term, which meant that it was time for the Potter's annual "Welcome Back" party. Rhea had been to a couple of them, mainly to see James dance, but she would never admit that to him. It still amazed her how good he was. It was one part of himself that he actually shared with people, but only twice a year.

Every night since their rounds, Rhea and James had been spending their evenings studying in their common room. Though, there were many times that they would get distracted and he'd end up telling her some story that somehow tied into the subject that they happened to be studying.

One night, Rhea had gotten up the courage to ask him what it was like being the son of Harry Potter. His answer surprised her.

"I get treated differently when I'm out and about, like at Diagon Alley, or here, but at home, he's not 'Harry Potter, the boy who lived', or 'the man who conquered', my Aunt Lixi gave him that name by the way, but that's another story. When we're at home, he's just Dad. He's the man who punishes me when I've done wrong, cheers me up when I'm down, or takes me out to Quidditch games. He's the one who taught me how to fly a broom, who let me have my first Firewhiskey when we found out I had made Prefect back in fifth year." James had told her with a small smile. "One time, I was probably around five or six, and he had to go into Diagon Alley to get a few things. Mum had gone to Grandmum Molly's and had taken Sev and Lily with her, but Dad offered to keep me while she went. I was quite a handful even back then, or so I'm told, and Mum cringed at the thought of taking the three of us together without Dad. She was so sure that we'd end up destroying the place. Anyway, I had gotten bored while Dad was dealing with some things at Flourish and Blotts, so I ran off. I took a wrong turn and went down Knockturn Alley. I remember being more scared than I have ever been, even to this day. By the time that Dad found me, he had nearly gone into a panic attack. He had tears in his eyes when he found me and picked me up right there. I think it was a combination of my fear and seeing my dad nearly crying that set me off because I just broke down. I started crying right there on the street while my dad hugged me to him, whispering that he thought something had happened to me, that he had never been so scared in his life. It was a long time before I realized just how afraid he was, considering that he had faced down one of the darkest wizards that had ever been produced without even blinking an eye." James paused, seemingly lost in the past. "I never ran off from him or Mum again. Even then, I knew that I never wanted Dad to feel that way again, so anytime that I went anywhere with him I stayed by his side every step of the way." By the end of his story, James and Rhea were curled up on the couch in their common room, his arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest.

Rhea was jerked back to the present when she heard a light knock on her bathroom door. The only way that James could get anywhere near her room was through the doors that connected the rooms to the bathroom.

"Are you ready?" She heard James's muffled voice through the door.

She hurried and finished off her eye makeup and pulled on her high heels, yelling that she'd meet him down in the common room in a moment. She gave herself one more glance over in the mirror. She was wearing a simple black dress with a white belt to cinch it at the waist and black wedges. Her light brown hair was done in long curls down her back. It wasn't very often that she got dressed up, but when she did, she liked to go all out.

Finally, she made her way down the stairs into their common room. For a second, she contemplated hating James. It was not fair that all he had to do was throw on a pair of trousers and a shirt and he looked completely gorgeous. Though it looked like he had just grabbed the first thing he could find, it was completely different than anything else that he normally wore, which tipped her off to the fact that he planned it. Rhea wanted to laugh at the thought of James Potter planning out what he was going to wear for the night. Though, it wouldn't surprise her all that much either for some reason. She had learned so much about him over the past few days that she never would have imagined, that she felt nothing could really surprise her when it came to him.

Obviously, she wasn't the only one who was surprised, by the look on James's face. She really couldn't describe the look on his face at that moment. It was somewhere between awe and something else she couldn't quite name. Disbelief, maybe?

"James, are you alright?" She asked, on the verge of laughing.

"I'm fine." He said, taking a step towards her. After a slight pause, he made his way over to stand in front of her. "It's just… Don't hate me for this." Was all he said before his hands came up and cupped her face. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and nothing had ever felt better. After a moment of shock, she kissed him back with every emotion she had felt for him since she had finally realized that she fancied him in the middle of their sixth year. This is what she had wanted for what felt like so long, even when she had dated other guys and pretended to return their fancy. She reached her hands up to his forearms, trying to hold him there, praying to whatever god was listening that he wouldn't stop what he was doing at that moment. Praying that he wouldn't realize that she wasn't the one he wanted.

Rhea couldn't hold back the moan that was building in her throat as he slipped one hand into her hair and moved the other to her waist, pulling her closer to him. She could feel the heat pooling between her legs and wanted nothing more than this man, right now.

She wasn't sure which one of them had moved, but she vaguely acknowledged that she was now pressed against the wall beside the staircase leading to her room and James's hands were everywhere. She moaned again when his lips moved down to her neck as he pressed himself closer to him. She ran her hands through his hair, holding him to her. She felt his erection pressing into her stomach and shivered at the thought that she had done that to him. Slipping one of his legs between hers, he moved his lips back to hers. This time, his kiss was gentler, sweeter in a way. Finally, he leaned his forehead against hers, breaking the kiss. They were both breathing hard, trying to get themselves back under control.

"Merlin, I hope you don't hate me for that." James whispered with a small smile. If she hated him for anything it was ending the kiss, and she almost told him so. Instead, she just shook her head in the negative. James chuckled. "Thank, God, because I want to do it again, you have no idea how bad I want to. If I didn't have this damn party to go to, I would."

_James POV:_

James looked around the Room of Requirement for Rhea yet again. After what he had come to think of as "the kiss", James and Rhea had walked to the party in an awkward silence. She looked like she was thinking really hard about something, but he couldn't find a way to ask her what. She had said that she didn't hate him for kissing her, but that didn't mean that she wasn't angry. Merlin, he had practically molested her right there in their common room. She had every right to be mad at him.

He had left her with Kailee Wood, the girl that his younger brother was in love with, whether he realized it or not, when they got to the party. He had been late and had to hurry to find Lily so that they could start the party. Their dance had gone off without a hitch, which of course was to be expected. He and his younger siblings had practiced to that song more times than he could count over the summer.

He had seen Rhea standing at the edge of the dance floor during the dance, but she had disappeared soon after. It was such a crush that he still hadn't found her and he'd been looking for a good fifteen minutes. The thought that she was avoiding him crossed his mind and he felt a strange pang in his chest, suspiciously close to his heart. He had been in love with her for so long that it hurt to think that after one kiss, all his planning would go down the drain.

James nearly jumped when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder from behind. He spun around to see Rhea standing there. It still amazed him that she could look so much more beautiful every time he saw her.

"Rhea, I was looking for you." He couldn't bring himself to use her surname after kissing her the way he did earlier in the evening.

"I was looking for you, too. I need to talk to you, James. Can we go somewhere private?" She asked, looking adorably nervous. He didn't know why she would be nervous, if anyone should be nervous it was him. He was probably about to get the biggest set down in his life, and considering who is mother was, that was saying a lot.

"Sure, come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Room. They walked a little way before he pulled her behind a banner. "What is it?" He asked, steeling himself for rejection. Rhea looked as nervous as he felt.

"Okay, I'm not really sure how to go about this, so I'm just going to spit it out." She said before taking a deep breath. "James, I fancy you. I have ever since last year, I just didn't know how to tell you or even if I should. I know that you like someone else, I just thought I should tell you, because I didn't want to regret keeping it a secret. Kailee said that she thought you might fancy me, seriously, not as a joke, and I figured I should just put it out there." She took another deep breath, it seemed as if she had said all of that in one breath, biting her lip. "I'm sorry. Like I said, I know that you fancy someone else. I'm a stupid girl. I'll just leave."

She turned to walk away but James snapped out of his stunned state quick enough to grab her arm and pull her back to him. Instead of saying anything, he wasn't sure if he could form a coherent sentence, he kissed her. He kissed her with every ounce of love he felt for her, willing her to understand, to feel everything he felt.

"James, you don't have to-"

"Shut up, Rhea. I don't fancy anyone else." He told her.

"What do you mean? You told me just the other night that you fancied someone I knew." She asked, her brows furrowing.

"You know, for someone so brilliant, you really are dense." James said with a laugh. "It's you, Rhea. It's always been you."

"I don't understand." She said, that confused look coming over her face again.

"Merlin, Rhea. I fancy you! I think I may love you, for Merlin's sake. That girl that I said I was always trying to impress in one way or another? I said that you knew her because you _are _her!"

Realization dawned on her face. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head as everything clicked into place, finally forming the big picture. "Well, why the hell didn't you say so?" She demanded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I didn't say anything because I thought that you hated me. In case you don't remember, we may not have been on the worst of terms, but you did always love to call me the most infuriating git that you'd ever met." James grinned down at her, taking a step forward.

"Well, that much hasn't changed obviously." She said, trying to sound irritated, but it came out more breathy than anything as he took another step towards her.

James didn't remember the walk back to the Head's dorm. He only remembered kissing her as they made their way through the corridors. He silently sent up a prayer to whoever would listen that they hadn't run into any Professors. They may have been the Head students, but even they wouldn't be doing rounds dressed as they were.

Now, they were back where the evening started; Rhea pressed up against the wall as he kissed her until they were both senseless. Only, this time, he didn't have to stop. He had already paid his obligation to his younger sister, now he could do what he had only dreamed about until that moment. He knew that she wouldn't stop him, that she was just as much of an active participant as he was. He felt her hands run up his arms, underneath his shirt, and push the shirt off of his shoulders. Her hands then went to the hem of his undershirt, pulling it over his head with an urgency that surprised him. When her hands dropped to his belt, he had to stop her.

"Upstairs. I'm not going to shag you against a wall, Rhea. You mean more than that." He whispered, taking his hands in hers and pulling her towards the staircase.

Once they got to the top of the stairs, James pulled her back to him, kissing her with a renewed passion. Merlin, he had waited for so long for this girl. He picked her up and walked to his room, nudging the half closed door open. He had to remind himself to kick it closed before he crossed the room to his bed.

He set her gently back on her feet, wrapping his arms around her waist. "For the love of Merlin, Rhea, please tell me that you need this as much as I do, that you want this, want me." He whispered, bringing his lips back to hers.

When he pulled away, she whispered, "You, James. Only you," dropping her hands to his belt. He didn't stop her this time when she tried to undo his belt and unbutton his trousers.

James undid her belt before bring his hands to her back to unzip the dress. He gently pulled the dress from her shoulders before allowing it to drop to the floor. His mouth went dry when he saw her standing there only in matching, lacy knickers and bra. Dear Lord, the woman could not know how gorgeous she was. If she did, there was no way she would be there with him at that moment. He unsnapped her bra with a practiced ease and cupped her breasts in his hands. He couldn't stop himself from bending down to take one hardened nipple in his mouth, suckling it as gently as he could manage. He moved over to the other to give it the same attention before lifting his lips back to hers.

"I want to go slow, Rhea, I swear I do, but I can't. Next time, I'll make it perfect for you. I swear it on my life." He gasped as her hands slid back down to his waist before sliding lower, dragging his boxers down and letting the drop to his ankles. He quickly kicked them out of the way as he mimicked her motions, ridding her of the last piece of clothing hiding her from him.

Rhea sat down, sliding further back on the bed and like a magnet, James followed. He would have followed her to the end of the earth had she asked him to. He positioned himself between her legs, reaching to her core with his hand.

He groaned as he slipped a finger inside of her. "Merlin, you're so wet." He could barely even think in coherent sentences now, but as he positioned himself at her entrance, he made himself stop, if only for a moment. "Is this your first time?" He asked, trying to slow his breathing. He sent up a silent prayer of thanks as she shook her head no. He wasn't sure if he could be gentle enough for a virgin right now, not when he was so close to every fantasy he'd ever had.

He leaned down and kissed her before sliding into her all the way to the hilt. She felt so perfect. She may not have been a virgin but he could tell that she hadn't been with very many people. Her moan at his entrance nearly sent him over the edge.

Soon, they found a pace that fit them perfectly. Lord, the woman knew who to roll her hips. He picked up the pace as he felt himself nearing completion. Reaching down between them, he rubbed the little ball of nerves at her core. He was determined that she reached oblivion before he did. He would hate himself otherwise. Seconds later, he felt her walls clench tighter around him. Knowing that she had reached her climax, he pumped into her a few more times before finally letting himself go. Later, he would swear that he saw stars.

End Chapter.

**A/N: Ahh! Ten pages! Just over 3,000 words and my longest chapter yet! Sorry it's so long, but it had to be done! I know it seems a little fast, but I had to keep with what I had stated in the first story! This was my first ever lemon, so let me know if it was tactful enough. As I said before, this story is definitely rated M for a reason! Now it's 5AM and I have to go to sleep! Good night all! I will write the next chapter tomorrow, well technically later today, and I'm looking forward to waking up to all the lovely reviews *hint hint*. So, goodbye for now!**

**Yours Truly, **

**Rae**


	5. Chapter 4: How Are We

_Chapter 4: How Are We Going To Go About This?_

_Rhea's POV:_

Rhea woke up feeling sore. 'Deliciously sore.' She thought with a smirk. When he swore that he'd make the second time perfect, he meant it. Not that he had to, that is. The first time was everything she had fantasized and more. Afterwards, they had laid in bed, wrapped up in each other, whispering the things that they had kept hidden from the other and even themselves. Then, he was whispering that he loved her, had loved her for so long, how she was the only one he wanted, as he did things to her with his hands and lips and tongue that made her squirm just remembering them. The only thing she could call it when he took her again was making love. They fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms after that. Rhea would have swore that it was the best sleep she'd had in years, that was until he woke her up a few hours later before pulling her on top of him, sliding into her for a third time. Merlin, that man was insatiable. He hadn't stopped until she screamed his name. No, it wasn't a surprise that she was sore.

Rhea stretched before turning over to face James. He was still sleeping and looked more innocent than she had ever seen him. She reached up and brushed his hair out of his face. She smiled as he tightened his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. When he buried his face in her neck, she laughed.

"Good morning." She said, running her hands through his hair.

James groaned. "I don't want to wake up."

"And why is that?" She asked, barely holding back her laughter.

"Because I was having this amazing dream and it seemed so real. I don't want it to be a dream." He whispered, cuddling closer to her.

"What was the dream about?"

"Rhea Thomas finally admitted that she fancies me and I spent the night shagging her." He replied, quietly. She could barely understand what he said.

She laughed out loud this time. "It wasn't a dream, James."She whispered, scooting down the bed so that she was eye level with him. "I'm right here. Open your eyes and you'll see." She brushed her lips against his, moving her hands down to squeeze his shoulders.

She grinned when he opened one eye. "Oh, well if that's the case." He said, leaning forward and capturing her lips with his.

She fisted her hands in his hair, holding him to her. She really didn't know why she was the one he wanted, but she wasn't complaining. She giggled when he moved his hand to her knee and pulled up so that her leg would hook around his waist. "Oh, no, Potter. Not right now. I need at least twenty-four hours recovery. You wore me out last night."

"And I enjoyed every minute of it." He replied, smirking at her.

"So did I, but now I'm sore and I need a break." She laughed again. She couldn't help it. She was happier than she had been in a long time. "Besides, I was meaning to ask you something. Since you saw Sev last night before I found you. Did Kailee finally fess up to fancying him? She told me she was going to."

James cringed. "Not quite. He may have said something about not liking her." He replied.

"What? Why would he do that? It's obvious that he's already half in love with her!" Rhea exclaimed. This was not how she expected things to go.

"Well, it might have had something to do with Rose, Scorpius and I cornering him, demanding that he admit it, too?" The statement sounded like a question.

"And Kailee heard it, didn't she?" Rhea demanded.

"She only heard him swearing that he didn't like her."

Rhea pulled away from him. "James, you have to fix this. You have to go talk to him. Tell him to find Kailee and tell her he didn't mean it."

"I'd really rather not. I'm quite comfortable where I am now." James wrapped his arms back around her, pulling her back to him.

Rhea put her hands on his chest and pushed herself up. "James Potter, if you don't go talk to your brother, I'll never shag you again." She threatened.

"Oh that's just cruel!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

Rhea smirked. "Then go talk to him. Then come back here, we have to figure out how we're going to go about all this." She waved her hand between the two of them.

James groaned. "Fine, but stay right here. I like the idea of coming back and finding you in my bed." He rolled out of the bed, walking over to his closet.

"I'm going to get a shower, but I'll be here when you get back." She told him.

"I'll be no longer than a half hour." He all but growled before walking out of the room.

_James POV:_

James had just left his brother's dorm. He wasn't surprised to find that Sev was hung over. He deserved it. Sometimes his brother was the biggest prat he'd ever met, and coming from James, that was saying a lot.

Now James was making his way back to the Head's dorm where Rhea was waiting for him. He grinned at that thought. So, much for all of his planning, Rhea had obviously had a plan of her own. Merlin, she was perfect. His fantasies had come nowhere near the real thing. She had been so responsive, even when he woke her up just a few hours after they had fallen asleep. The way his name seemed to be ripped from her throat had sent him over the edge. When they were lying beside each other afterwards, James knew that there was no way he could let her go now. He would do whatever he could to keep her.

He had a feeling that she would want to keep it a secret for a little while, though. Up until recently, everyone had thought that she hated him, even her best friends. He didn't necessarily like hiding their relationship, or whatever it was they had. He knew that he wanted it to be a relationship. He had for two years now.

When he walked into the common room, he heard the water shut off upstairs. He grinned and jogged up the stairs. He threw himself onto his bed after kicking the door shut behind him. Rhea came into his room fully dressed, so he assumed that she had gotten her clothes before her shower.

He grinned as he took her in. With her hair wet and slicked back, she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. She smiled shyly at him before walking over to the bed.

"So," she began, "How are we going to go about this?"

"Well, that depends on you." He told her. "I want a relationship with you, Rhea, not just shagging. I want to be able to take you out on dates and hold your hand in the hallway as I walk you to class. I want everyone to know that you're mine."

She blushed but he saw the grin stretching across her face. "I want all of that, too, but I think we should take it slow. Well, not really slow, I still want to shag you." She blushed deeper. "But, could we keep it to ourselves for just a little bit?" She asked him, cringing.

James chuckled. "How about we do this? The first Hogsmead weekend is in two weeks, so go with me. We'll have a proper date. I'll even go into Madame Puddifoot's with you if you want." Rhea giggled at that. "Then, after all that, we can let people know."

"We don't have to go into Madame Puddifoot's, I personally hate that place, but the rest I think I can agree with." Rhea giggled again, moving closer to him.

"Good, now, how about we seal it with a kiss?" He whispered before brushing his lips against hers.

End Chapter.

**A/N: Oh my Rowling this chapter was so hard to write! I really don't know why, but it was. I'm going to be writing the next couple of chapters tonight, but I'm sorry, darlings, I'm not going to post them until I get some reviews. I've had people favorite me and the story and put us on alert, but I really need your feedback if I'm going to keep this up. So, REVIEW! Or, comment as it's being called now… **

**Yours Truly, **

**Rae**


	6. Chapter 5: We Can Prove It

_Chapter 5: We Can Prove It_

_James POV:_

It was the first Hogsmead weekend of the term and James was getting ready to go on his date with Rhea. They had managed to keep their relationship a secret from most people, at least he thought so. They hadn't been overly affectionate in public, but even he knew that his sidelong glances at her and her blushes had been commented on. At least, that's what Rose had told them. They had finally broken down and told Rose and Scorpius, but sworn them to secrecy.

James was more than happy that in just a couple of days they were going to make themselves public. He was tired of idiots hitting on Rhea. Did they really thing they stood a chance? She had managed to push most of them away, claiming that she didn't want a relationship this close to the end of their schooling, but there were a couple of them that didn't know how to take a hint, namely, Xavier Burrow. James and Burrow had never quite seen eye to eye in the past. Burrow thought that James was just a cheating prat who needed to be taken down a few notches and James thought that Burrow needed a fist in the face. See? No hard feelings. James had taken to playing pranks on Burrow whenever he saw him, but Rhea had caught on and asked him to stop. She said it wasn't because she particularly cared for the guy, but because James was Head Boy and needed to show some restraint. She hadn't thought it was funny when he said that he _was _showing restraint by not snogging her right there in the corridor whenever Burrow was around. James had stopped, but paid Scorpius to prank him whenever he got a chance.

James wasn't worried though. When Burrow had asked Rhea if she would go to Hogsmead with him, she had politely said no, that she already had a date. Of course there was also the fact that she had spent every night in his bed since the party. James could already see Burrows face when he saw James and Rhea in Hogsmead together. Before James could get too caught up in his daydream, he checked his watch and saw that it was time to meet up with Rhea.

_Rhea POV:_

Rhea and James were sitting in the Three Broomsticks, very nearly at the back. Rhea had a feeling that James had planned it that way. Merlin knew that the man liked his privacy where she was concerned. She didn't really blame him though, she was the same way.

They had talked about everything from school to Quidditch so far and the date seemed to be going off without a hitch. She wasn't really surprised. She knew that they could hold decent conversations, but they hadn't really talked about anything that she didn't already know about him.

"Tell me something no one knows about you, Mr. Potter." She said, grinning at him. She loved flirting with him, especially when no one realized that's what she was doing other than him.

"Well, Miss Thomas," He began, "I've already told you nearly everything that no one knows about me." She believed him on this measure.

"Surely there's something else. You don't have any deep dark secrets that not even your family knows?" She asked him, leaning closer.

He looked hesitant, but she saw when he had made his decision. "Well, there is one thing. The only other being that knows about it is the sorting hat."

That sounded interesting. Rhea knew that the sorting hat knew everything about a person up until the point they put the hat on their heads. It picked their brains, taking into account their deepest desires. "Yes?"

"Now, you have to swear on your life not to tell a soul. Not even my aunt knows this about me." He said seriously. When she nodded her head, mumbling something about "of course", he took a deep breath, appearing to steel himself for ridicule. "I didn't want to be in Gryffindor." He said quickly.

This took her by surprise. Nearly everyone in his family was in Gryffindor, with the exception of Rose, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw. "Where did you want to be?" She asked quietly.

He nervously ran a hand through his hair, something she had noticed was a nervous habit for both of the Potter boys. "I wanted to be put in Slytherin. Ever since I had been told about the houses and had read up about it, I thought that was where I belonged."

Rhea felt her eyes go wide. James Potter, the only person that she knew for sure belonged in Gryffindor, had wanted to be in Slytherin? "Why?" She asked. "Not that I have anything against Slytherin in particular, but you always seemed so sure that Gryffindor was where you belonged. How did you end up in Gryffindor, then?"

"Well, like I said, when I was told about the houses, I read about them. I was curious. My dad had told us that he had almost been put in Slytherin, but the hat had decided Gryffindor instead. As you know, I pretty much idolize my father." He blushed at this. "So, I wanted to know what Slytherin was all about, if the greatest man I'd ever known had nearly been put there. The more I read about the house, the more I liked it. Sure, there were a lot of dark wizards to come from that house, most of Voldemort's followers were Slytherin, but there were a lot of great wizards that were in Slytherin that fought for good as well. Did you know that Merlin himself was sorted into Slytherin?" He asked her, a look of excitement on his face. She just shook her head no. "Well, he was. It's said that he was taught by Salazar Slytherin himself. The way I see it is, if the greatest wizard of all time was in Slytherin, then surely it couldn't have been that bad of a house, right? I decided to look up some of the common traits that Slytherin members share, and I realized that I had most of them in me. Ever since then, that was where I wanted to be. That's why I don't have any issue with Scorpius, you know. It's why I decided that he might not be inherently evil in the first place."

"So, how'd you end up in Gryffindor?" She asked quietly.

The look of excitement fell from his face. "I didn't want to disappoint my father. My entire family had been put into Gryffindor, both sides. So, when it came time for me to be sorted, I begged him to put me in Gryffindor, even though the hat seemed to agree that I didn't belong there. I guess I had enough bravery that it didn't really matter."

That was the last thing that James said on the matter. He had decided to lighten up the mood, though he had given her a lot to think about.

"You know, we're getting a few stares." He whispered in her ear. She could practically hear his smirk, damn the man.

"They probably think that we're just here discussing Head business." She replied, turning her head to face him. "I don't like you, remember? They would never guess that we're on a date."

"We could prove it." He leaned forward. "I could just lean over and snog you right here. Then, they'd know we were on a date." There was a sly look on his face. She suddenly didn't doubt that he should have been put in Slytherin.

"You wouldn't dare." She told him, knowing that he would take it as a challenge.

"Wouldn't I?" He asked, leaning closer, his face mere inches away from hers now. She knew he would.

"No, I don't think you would." She lied, smirking at him.

"Shows how much you know." He said before bringing his lips to hers. She sighed into him, bringing her hand up to his face. She momentarily debated slapping him, but decided that she didn't want him to stop just yet.

Too soon, he pulled away. "We should probably stop now, otherwise I'll end up shagging you right here. I doubt you want that." He chuckled.

Shows how much he knew.

End Chapter.

**A/N: Hey guys! I have to update you on some things. I'm going to go ahead and give you some warning, July 3****rd**** through the 8****th**** I'm not going to be able to write. I'm taking a much needed break and going to be spending time with my boyfriend. In fact, I probably won't even be getting on the computer at all. So, here's what I'm going to do for you: I have a long night ahead of me, so I'm going to be writing like crazy. I'm going to try to finish up this story, but honestly, I probably won't post it all. I'm feeling slightly discouraged with the lack of feedback. That's just how it is. So, I'll post this chapter and maybe another one, but until I get some feedback, I won't be posting as often. Sooo, have some reviews for me when I come back! Granted, it's only the 29****th**** right now. I'm not sure how many chapters are going to be left to finish this up, but I'm going to try to at least get it written. And there probably won't be any 10 page chapters anymore. That was kind of crazy lol. Well, you know what you have to do! Review! **

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


	7. Chapter 6: If They Don't Like It

**A/N: Alright guys, there has been a change in plans. I'm going to be gone from today until Thursday! So, here's a little bit to hold you off until I can post again! Normally, I try to make my chapters at least 1000 words, but this one will probably be shorter, sorry! **

_Chapter 6: If They Don't Like It_

_Rhea POV:_

Rhea and James were getting ready to go down to dinner. Since, their date, they could be seen together almost constantly. If their classmates hadn't picked up on this, they had to have been oblivious. Rhea had been getting nasty glares from a few girls that had made it known that they fancied James, but she ignored most of them.

With the exception of the glares and a few rude words about her, everything had been great. At least, until Rhea's friends pulled her off to the side one day after classes.

"What the hell is going on, Rhea?" Rachel Cameron, Rhea's old roommate demanded. "You've been hanging all over Potter all year and barely speaking to us at all. I mean, I understand that he's the Head Boy and all, but do you really have to throw yourself at him? It's trashy, I expected better from you."

Rhea was livid. "Excuse me? For one, I haven't been 'hanging all over him' or throwing myself at him! Yes, I have to spend time with him because he's Head Boy, but also because he's actually a nice person! I enjoy spending time with him. You haven't tried to spend any time with me either, Cameron. And as for trashy? I don't see my spending time with James is trashy."

"Do you think I, along with most of the school, see you snogging him at the Three Broomsticks? That's trashy, Thomas." Cameron took a step forward. "You were practically shagging him right there on the table."

"That's rubbish. If snogging someone you're on a date with is trashy, then you're the biggest slag in the school, Cameron. You know damn well that I wasn't shagging him on the table, practically or literally. What's your problem with him anyway?" Rhea demanded.

"He's the biggest manwhore in the school, Rhea! He's going to shag you and leave, just like he's done to countless other girls!" That was when Rhea remembered. Cameron had liked James back in their fifth year and he turned her down because she had been with his cousin Fred.

"It's none of your business, Cameron. I'm not asking for your approval." Rhea said before turning and walking away.

_James POV:_

"What you're saying is that Rachel Cameron is pissed off because we're together, but she won't admit it's because she's jealous?" James asked Rhea. She had come up to the dorm after her confrontation with Cameron.

"Pretty much. I mean, I knew that she had fancied you but I thought she'd gotten over it. Now, she's beyond angry with me because I'm with you. She thinks you're just going to shag me and leave." Rhea glanced down at the floor of their common room.

James dropped down on his knees in front of her, cupping her face in his hands and tilting it up to where she could look him in the eye. "Rhea, if I was going to shag you and leave, I would have been gone by now. I love you, and if they don't like it, they don't have to. We'll prove that it's different this time." He kissed her then, as gently as he could. It upset him that her friends thought he was going to use her, but there was nothing he could do about that right now. The only one who needed to know that he was there to stay was Rhea.

"James, I really care about you and I think-" Rhea started.

"You don't have to say it back just because I did, Rhea. If you ever tell me you love me, I want it to be because it's true and you feel it."

End Chapter.

**A/N: Once again, sorry it's so short, but it does have significance and my boyfriend will be here shortly to pick me up so I have to finish packing! Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Rae**


	8. Chapter 7: Just So You Know

**A/N: I'm baaaack! Lol. I enjoyed my little break! Alright, here's the thing though guys, I'm starting to lose inspiration for this story. I need some feedback other than "UPDATE!" I want actual opinions! So, give them to me! Let me know how you liked it, and not just "Oh I loved it!" Tell me what parts you liked, what parts you didn't, things like that! The quicker I get this done, the quicker I'll move on to Lily! So, here's chapter 7. We get an interesting view of James here **

_Chapter 7: Just So You Know_

_James POV:_

James was pissed, beyond that, even. Rachel Cameron had no right whatsoever to say those things to Rhea. Did she really think it would work? That Rhea would leave him alone just because that slag wanted him? Like she would even stand a chance. James had had a chance to get with Cameron a couple of years before, but after finding out a few things, decided he wouldn't. Not to mention, she was Rhea's best mate. If he had gotten with her, he never would have gotten with Rhea. Rhea wouldn't have had him after that. James cringed at the thought. Yeah, it would have been a bad idea. Granted his latest idea probably wasn't too smart, but he wasn't just going to stand by and watch Cameron brow beat Rhea. There wasn't a chance in all seven levels of hell.

James was storming through the corridor on his way to his next class. He had just dropped Rhea off at the one class they didn't share together and he was searching for Cameron before he took his free period. He only hoped he could keep himself under control when he found her. He was so tempted to hex her into next year. Now that he thought about it, he probably should have brought Freddie along with him. He could hold him back.

Freddie popped up beside him as if James had conjured him out of thin air. "What's going on, Jamie? You look more angry than a hippogriff that's been insulted."

James caught a glimpse of Cameron nearly as soon as Freddie had finished his sentence. "Just make sure that I don't hex this slag into next year will you?" James asked, picking up his pace to meet Cameron where she was walking towards him, talking to her friends.

"Oi! Cameron!" James yelled out. He vaguely acknowledged that the people around them were stopping to stare. "We've got a problem." He stated, stopping right in front of her.

"What do you want, Potter?" She sneered at him.

"Definitely not you, you hateful slag!" He declared, raising his voice. "What the hell is your problem? You had no right to say those things to Rhea."

"Someone needed to warn her off of you! All you'll end up doing is using her just like the others!" Cameron yelled at him. "You don't know how to be in a relationship, especially not with her. You need to leave her alone before she gets hurt!"

"If this is about my refusing to shag you fifth year, you really need to get the hell over it! I never wanted you but that doesn't mean I don't want to be with Rhea. It's not your place to warn her off about me. She knows exactly what she's getting into. And for your information, I never wanted anyone other than her. I'm in this for real and I don't need you fucking it up!" James was towering over her at this point, her back against the wall. "Just so you know, Cameron, the reason I didn't shag you was because you've already shagged half of my cousins that have come through this school that are at least fourth year or up. You're a slag, and I actually have a set of standards. You would never even reach half of one of those standards where Rhea created then surpassed every last one. You never stood a chance."

_Rhea POV:_

Rhea walked down the corridor heading towards the Head's Dorms. Word had travelled fast about James's argument with Cameron and she wasn't sure if she should be mad that he confronted her or eternally grateful. She had been more than mad that Cameron had said the things she did, and was oddly happy that James had taken the chance to tell her off, but at the same time, Rachel was her best mate. Shouldn't they have been able to talk it out without it coming to an argument? Rhea doubted it. Rachel wasn't one to back down too easily, though she thought James might have hurt her just enough to get her to do it.

After climbing through the portrait hole, Rhea found James sitting in the common room, bent over an essay they had due next week for Defense Against the Dark Arts. His hair was ruffled like he'd been running his hands through it constantly, sticking up in all different directions. He also had his tie loosened and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. To Rhea, he had never looked more gorgeous.

Rhea quietly set her bag down on the floor before taking her robes off, leaving her plaid skirt and white long sleeved shirt and tie. She walked over beside him, finally causing him to look up and grin at her. She smiled back as she took the quill out of his hand and dropping it to the ground, before straddling his waist. Rhea ran her hands into his hair, tilting his head back before kissing him with every emotion she had felt that day. She moaned when his hands landed on her thighs, slowly sliding up. She moved her lips to his neck, finally allowing them to breathe.

"What brought this on?" James asked, still sounding as if he was out of breath.

"You're amazing and brilliant and hateful and maybe just a little bit cruel." She replied, nibbling on his earlobe. "Not to mention, completely gorgeous. I like it."

James laughed at this. "I take it you heard about my little conversation with Cameron, then?"

"Yes, but I don't really care to think about her at the moment." Rhea told him, her hands dropping to the buttons on his shirt. She could feel the now familiar heat coursing through her body. It would be almost pathetic how much of an effect he had on her if he didn't remind her exactly why he was able to affect her this way every time they shagged. Merlin, he had learned exactly where to touch her to drive her crazy.

"Then what do you want to think about, Thomas?" He asked, smirking as one hand played with the edge of her knickers and the other started unbuttoning her shirt. He leaned forward and nibbled on her collarbone.

"You." Was all she said.

End Chapter.

**A/N: Yes, I considered writing a lemon. I decided not to mainly because it's 3:30AM and I need sleep. You know the deal! REVIEW! I need more than just "I liked it!" Give me description! Thanks lol**

**Yours Truly, **

**Rae**


End file.
